


Green M&Ms

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about the green ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green M&Ms

Vala plopped down onto Sam's bed, dropping a bag of M&M's between her head and Sam's.

"So the green ones are aphrodisiacs?" she asked, throwing her legs up behind her and holding a candy up to the light.

"Not hardly," Sam said, amused. She'd invited Vala to her house--knowing the claustrophobia that set in after any length of time on-base. The idea had been to watch movies, but somehow they'd ended up just taking the chocolate and lying on Sam's bed, chatting. Not that Sam was going to complain about not seeing the movie Vala had picked out--again.

"Ah. False advertising, then." Vala seemed unperturbed by the observation, popping one into her mouth and letting it melt before swallowing. "They do taste better, though."

Sam rolled her eyes. "That's impossible. The green ones are exactly the same as any other color. You just think it tastes different because it looks different."

Vala's eyes glinted. "No--they taste better. I'm sure."

Sam sighed and tossed one into her mouth, chewed. She shook her head. "Exactly the same. Sugar coating, chocolate--"

Vala sat up, grabbed Sam's chin in one hand. "Samantha. Taste it."

Sam stopped chewing, stared at Vala as if seeing her for the first time. Under Vala's fingers, her pulse beat erratically. She swallowed reflexively.

Vala arched an eyebrow. "Did you taste it?"

Dumbfounded, Sam shook her head, started to deny it again, but she thought better of it and licked her lips, watching Vala's eyes follow the movement and dart up again.

"Prove it," she said instead, leaning back into the pillow behind her head.

Vala's mouth actually dropped open a bit in shock before she recovered, not one to back down from a challenge.

Vala lifted herself to her knees and and put another M&M in her mouth, letting the coating dissolve on her tongue and waited until the chocolate melted before swallowing. Then, she leaned forward slowly, putting her hands on either side of Sam's head, and kissed her.

She tasted chocolate, both on her own lips and on Sam's, and beneath her, Sam opened her mouth, using her tongue to taste Vala, hooking her fingers through Vala's belt loops and yanking her down on top of her.

Vala moaned into Sam's mouth, ground her hips against her before pulling away. She looked dazed.

"Samantha Carter, where did you learn a thing like that?" The admonishing tone was ruined somewhat by the breathy gasps that punctuated it.

Sam arched an eyebrow. "That? That was nothing." She stretched, placing her hands above her head. Vala's eyes took every movement in, and Sam quirked her lips in a half-smile.

"Kiss me, Vala," Sam said softly.

Vala sat back, ignoring Sam for the moment. "Are you sure the green ones aren't aphrodisiacs?" She took a handful of candy from the bag.

Sam laughed. "Not anymore," she said, and she grabbed Vala, scattering multicolored chocolates over her bedspread as their bodies met again.


End file.
